A travers Mes Yeux
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Et si une personne avait été témoin de l'évolution de la relation entre naruto et sasuke et qu'il décide de nous raconter cette histoire! UA...[fic finie]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Natanalle

**genre:** tout mignon

**disclaimer:** pas à moi, même pas sasuke, sniffffff

**couple**: sasuxnaru!!!

**résumé: **et si quelqu'un avait été témoin de l'histoire de naruto et sasuke et qu'il décidait de tout raconter!!!

Bon ce sera un fic en deux partie, la deuxième est toujours en cours d'imagination dans ma tête, c'est pour la fin que j'hésite!!!!

je vais un peu innover pour mon histoire!!! elle ne sera pas racontée par l'un ou l'autre des personnages mais par un autre qui sera témoin de tout ce qu'il va se passer entre eux!!!

c'est toujours un sasuxnaru, on change pas une équipe qui gagne et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!!

**À Travers Mes Yeux...**

On est témoins de toutes sortes de choses dans la vie...

Certaines attirent notre attention...d'autres non...

J'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie...certaines qui m'ont fait sourire...

D'autres qui m'ont fait pleurer...

Mais des fois, il est bien d'assister à des scènes pour pouvoir les raconter après...

Par exemple, dans mon cercle d'amis, j'en avais deux qui été complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, tant au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractère...

L'un aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux était un solitaire, silencieux, froid et distant...

L'autre aux yeux aussi bleux que l'océan et aux cheveux aussi jaunes que le soleil était souriant, protecteur, très bavard...

Quand on mettait ces deux-là dans la même pièce, on savait généralement que ça allait finir en bagarre car bien sur...ils ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer enfin sasuke ne pouvait pas encadrer Naruto...

Parce que ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se faire des ennemis, il était plutôt apprécié...

On en arrive alors à mon histoire...

j'ai été l'unique témoin du rapprochement de ces deux-là...de leur éloignement...

La cause???

Je vais vous raconter...

Sasuke, par le passé, était un garçon assez sympa quand je l'ai connu, il vivait avec sa famille dans le centre ville, nous nous sommes tous rencontrés en primaire et sommes devenus amis...enfin presque tous, sasuke ne supportait le babillage incessant du clown de service, Naruto, il le traitait toujours de boulet ce que naruto s'empressait à chaque fois de répondre...

On devait les séparer à chaque fois...je n'expliquais pas cette attitude entre eux, pourtant il supportait très bien la présence de Kiba qui était pareil que Naruto...

Naruto, lui a toujours vécu seul...abandonné à la naissance, il s'est débrouillé comme il le pouvait, à 13 ans, il a décidé de quitter la famille d'accueil où il était placé et s'est installé seul, cette famille l'aidait quand même financièrement...

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il gardait le sourire, ne se plaignait jamais et jamais je ne l'avais vu pleuré...

Et un jour...sasuke s'est retrouvé seul à son tour, victime d'un accident de voiture, ses parents et son frère avaient perdu la vie et il était resté plus d'un mois à l'hôpital...on se faisait tous énormément de souci pour lui, Neji et Ino lui rendait visite souvent mais à la fin, il ne voulait plus voir personne...

Quand il est revenu, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ne parlait même plus, il restait assis des heures sans bouger, à fixer un point invisible...on ne savait plus quoi faire...

Sauf lui...

Ce jour-là, j'ai vu Naruto se dirigeait vers lui, lui qui ne lui avait jamais rendu visite...il s'est avancé et au dernier moment l'a contourné sous mon regard surpris...

Mais je l'ai vu, cette main posée sur son épaule...jai vu sasuke relevait le visage pour croiser le regard de naruto et là...Naruto lui a sourit, pas son sourire bête..non...un sourire différent qu'il n'avait jamais fait à personne et j'ai vu sasuke ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise avant de lui sourire en retour...

Et c'est là que tout a commencé...

Ils sont vite devenus inséparable, je n'avais jamais vu sasuke sourire autant depuis que je le connaissais, les autres aussi rester sans voix...il laissait même naruto passer son bras autour de ses épaules sans contester ni broncher...ce qui était assez rare, on savait tous que sasuke détestait les contacts...

Mais là c'était différents, je le voyais, je le sentais, ce n'était pas une amitié oridinaire qui était en train de naître mais quelque chose de plus fort...

Jamais naruto ne lui a dit qu'il était désolé pour lui, jamais il n'a cherché à le consoler quand sasuke avait le moral à zéro, il se contentait de le regarder et de lui dire

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps comme ça??!!

Ce n'était pas un reproche, du tout, et ça, sasuke le comprenait très bien et il se relevait à chaque fois...j'étai heureux de voir ces deux-là si proche et j'ai commencé à voir des petits détails qui m'ont sauté aux yeux...

Combien de fois j'ai pu voir sasuke regardait naruto quand celui-ci avait le nez plongé dans un livre ou naruto le regardait aussi furtivement quand sasuke parlait à quelqu'un d'autre...

ça me faisait sourire intérieurement...

Mais tous les bonheurs du monde ne peuvent pas durer...

Il y a eu une rumeur...

Le genre de rumeur capable de détruire ce que des personnes ont mis des mois à construire et en ce qui concernait mes amis...leur amitié...

Il n'y a pas eu que cette rumeur...non...il y a eu aussi son arrivée...

À elle...

Cette fille...Sakura...même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas oublier son nom...

Naruto la tout de suite trouvait mignonne mais elle a jeté son dévolu sur sasuke...ce qui était à prévoir...mais pourtant, ça se voyait que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire d'elle...et rien n'aurait changé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette rumeur...

Quelques personnes trop jalouses de la complicité de Naruto et sasuke en ont conclu que ça cachait autre chose...ils ne comprenaient pas comment deux personnes qui se détestaient avant, pouvaient être si proches maintenant...

Ils ont eu vent de cette rumeur et l'ont nié de toutes leurs forces...sasuke disant que naruto avait été là quand il en avait eu le plus besoin et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre...ça n'a malheureusement pas suffit...

Il est venu me voir...

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour taire cette rumeur??

- prouve leur le contraire!!!

c'est ce que je lui ai dit, je n'aurais jamais du...pour montrer qu'ils avaient torts, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de sortir avec...sakura...

Ce qui a eu pour effet de mettre fin à leur amitié...

Et j'ai assisté impuissant, à la distance qui s'est créée entre naruto et sasuke...je pensais au début que naruto lui en voulait parce qu'il savait très bien que sakura lui plaisait...en tout cas, il s'était bien appliqué à me faire croire ça...à moi...son meilleur ami...

Ils ont coupé tous liens du jour au lendemain mais seul un abruti n'aurait pas vu à quel point, cette situation semblait leur faire du mal autant à l'un qu'à l'autre...pourtant rien ne les trahissait, leur comportement ne montrait aucune faille...enfin presque aucune...

Si ce n'est que les regards ne mentent jamais...ils pouvaient être à l'autre bout du lycée l'un et l'autre, ils se trouvaient toujours et se fixaient...ça pouvait durer une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Kiba appelle naruto...et que sakura n'enlace sasuke...et le contact était rompu...

Un jour en sortant de cours, j'attendais Naruto, que le prof avait retenu et j'ai vu sasuke arrivait au loin avec sakura pendu à son bras...je la fusillais du regard...c'était une fille arrogante, sure d'elle et pas très sympa...

Naruto est sorti en courant pensant que j'étais déjà parti et est rentré de plein fouet dans quelqu'un avant de tomber à terre...je me suis relevé du mur sur lequel j'étais appuyé mais voyant dans qui il avait foncé, je n'ai pas bougé...Naruto a relevé la tête pour tomber sur deux pupilles noirs qui le fixaient également...

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre...ils se sont regardés...j'aurais pu croire que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant quand sasuke ne pouvait pas supporter naruto mais non...son regard n'avait rien d'agressif...

- Excuse moi...tu...

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses sasuke, tu vois pas que c'est ce petit con qui t'es rentré dedans!!!

Je me suis plaqué la main sur le visage et la maudissais encore plus...pourquoi s'était-elle mêlé de la conversation, quand sasuke avait ouvert la bouche, j'étais tellement heureux mais voilà...cette cruche venait de tout gâcher encore une fois...Naruto était toujours à terre, son regard passant de sasuke à sakura...

- Me regardes pas comme ça toi!!! t'es q'un nul!!!!

C'était de trop pour moi, je voyais bien que Naruto était complètement dépassé par les évenements...je me souviens m'être approché d'eux et m'être abaissé pour être à la hauteur de mon ami avant de lancer un regard dur à sasuke...

- Sasuke, tu dirais à ta chose de se calmer, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge!!!

Il m'a regardait surpris et reportant de nouveau son regard vers Naruto, il avait l'air si triste...puis il était parti et je pouvais entendre au loin sakura qui se plaignait...j'avais envie de lui en foutre une à ce moment-là mais le plus important était Naruto, je l'ai aidé à se relever et Shikamaru est venu m'aider en râlant parce que sakura était vraiment une fille bruyante...ça m'avait fait sourire...

Nous sommes allés à nos casiers et naruto s'est réveillé, il a ouvert le sien et je ne voyais plus son visage...juste un son m'avait interpellé...

- Naruto...ça va...

J'avais approché ma main de la porte de son casier pour voir son visage mais il l'avait retenue au dernier moment...j'avais mal au coeur pour lui...

- ça va...t'inquiète...

Au son de sa voix, je savais que ça n'allait pas, elle était basse et étranglée...je savais qu'il pleurait , pour la première fois de sa vie..il pleurait...mais je ne pouvais rien faire puis d'un geste plein de rage, il avait refermé son casier en claquant la porte avec son poing...

Il avait continué à frapper dessus, se moquant des autres élèves qui le regardaient...il avait fini par poser son front dessus et une larme s'était échappée de ses yeux...

- Pourquoi il me fait ça...

Il n'a dit que ça ce jour-là avant de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de sa veste...il n'a rien dit sur sakura, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu...

- Je ne sais pas naruto...je ne sais pas...

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur des non-dits entre eux...c'était plus tenable...autant pour l'un que pour l'autre!!!

Un matin, avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, j'avais vu sakura qui attendait dehors, en train de fumer une clope (2), j'ai donc demandé à naruto de m'attendre et me suis dirigé vers elle...

- Si t'attends sasuke, il est déjà à l'intérieur!!!

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça toi!!! dégages!!!

Je l'ai regardé si méchamment à ce moment-là que j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait plus l'air très sur d'elle...

- tu peux parler comme ça à qui tu veux ma grande...mais tu devrais faire gaffe quand il s'agit de moi!!! j'suis pas aussi gentil que sasuke!!! t'as qu'à rentrer avec nous, je dois voir ton copain!!!

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je pouvais bien dire à sasuke!!! nous nous sommes dirigés vers naruto qui m'a regardé d'un air affolé en la voyant avec nous...Je me souviens lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux en rigolant même si je savais que ça n'allait pas le calmer pour autant...

- Sasukeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Elle venait de nous détruire les tympans quand j'ai vu l'objet de son cri se tourner vers nous et en lâcher la veste qu'il avait à la main...il ne l'a même pas remarqué quand elle est arrivé, ses yeux s'était accroché à ceux de Naruto et ce que je pensais depuis quelques temps se précisait chaque jour davantage...

Naruto avait baissé les yeux, il n'était pas à son aise...je lui avais donné un coup de coude pour qu'il ouvre la bouche mais sa mâchoire resté serrée...

Sasuke aussi était dans le même état, eux qui se cherchaientt du regard quand ils étaient loin, n'arrivaient même pas à se regarder dans les yeux...ça aurait pu faire rire n'importe qui mais pas moi...sakura avait profité de ce moment de silence pour vouloir embrasser sasuke et là, c'est naruto qui avait eu un mouvement de recul...

- On s'en va s'il te plaît...

J'ai insisté pour qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps et j'ai vu naruto essayait de profiter d'un instant d'inattention pour partir...je l'ai retenu par la manche, encore une chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire...

Il m'avait demandé de le lâcher tout bas, mais sakura et sasuke le regardait bizarrement...même moi je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressé...il a encore tiré sur sa manche pour se dégager...je l'ai encore retenu...

Et...il a explosé...

- LÂCHES MOI!!!! NE M'OBLIGE PAS À ASSISTER À CA!!!!!!

Puis il m'a regardé et a regardé sasuke avant d'ajouter...

-...je ne le supporterais pas...

..tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux...je l'ai lâché sous le coup de la surprise et il s'était enfui en courant...j'ai levé la main...

- NARUTO!!!!!!!

Et mon geste était resté en suspens...je me suis tourné vers la personne qui venait de crier...une lueur d'incompréhension avait traversé mes yeux tandis qu'il était resté là, le bras dans le vide, comme s'il avait voulu l'empêcher de partir...son retour à la réalité fut de sentir les lèvres de sakura contre les siennes...

J'avais baissé les yeux parce que je ne voulais pas voir ça, je me sentais gêné...un détail avait attiré mon attention...il avait serré son poing si fort qu'il aurait pu se faire saigner tandis que son visage restait impassible pendant qu'il l'embrassait..je venais de comprendre qu'il enfouissait tout au fond de lui...

La seconde d'après, il venait de repousser sakura et partait en courant dans la même direction que Naruto...j'étais de plus en plus surpris...

Sakura était verte de rage ce qui m'avait fait sourire avant de prendre le même chemin que mes deux amis...une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour les retrouver mais j'avais décidé de ne pas me montrer...ils fallaient qu'ils s'expliquent...

- Naruto...je...je m'excuse pour sakura...elle manque vraiment de tact quand elle s'y met...et...

- je me fous d'elle tu sais!!!

j'avais étouffer un petit rire malgré moi, sa réplique avait plutôt été cinglante!!

- J'ai vraiment été stupide tu sais...je savais qu'elle te plaisait et moi j'ai...si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je te jure que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé m'approcher...

- Arrête sasuke...arrête...tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas d'elle que vient le problème...

Je suis resté silencieux, je me suis caché, je me suis dit à ce moment-là que ce que j'avais pensé depuis tout ce temps était vrai...peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas de ce que je pensais mais peut-être que oui...

De là où j'étais, je pouvais très bien voir le visage de sasuke...il n'était pas surpris...il n'y avait rien sur son visage qui aurait pu montrer qu'il ne savait pas de quoi voulait parler naruto...

-...je ne voulais pas tout ça...je voulais juste que ça cesse...

- ...la rumeur...

C'était bien ça...à cet instant, je venais de comprendre, tout était aussi limpide que l'eau...sasuke n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour sakura...même si j'e m'en doutais, j'étais tellement surpris que j'avais cogné ma tête contre le mur derrière moi...

les yeux de sasuke s'étaient posés sur moi et j'avais eu peur qu'il ne me crie dessus mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait agi comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, me surprenant davantage...

- Mais naruto...c'est difficile...je...

Et puis plus rien, je ne le voyais plus, je n'entendais plus rien...je savais qu'il s'était rapproché de naruto...

Et d'un coup, il était passé devant moi, le visage fermé, tandis que je me risquais un coup d'oeil vers Naruto qui était assis sur des marches, la tête entre ses genoux...je me suis approché de lui et sans faire de bruit, j'avais passé mes bras autour de lui parce que je savais que c'était ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant...

Je ne savais pas ce que sasuke lui avait dit avant de s'en aller ni ce qui avait été dit quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai jamais dit à naruto que j'étais là ce jour-là et que j'avais presque tout entendu...nous sommes juste rester assis pendant un long moment...

_**À suivre...**_

Alors d'après vous, qui est le mystérieux ami qui raconte l'hsitoire, franchement c'est facile à savoir!!! je vous donne un petit indice: pour le regard qu'il a lancé à sakura, il est vraiment comme ça dans la série, c'est pas un marrant!!!

je l'ai juste changé un peu pour ma fic, j'étais obligée!!

sinon vous savez comment je l'ai imaginé cette fic??? j'en ai rêvé, trop fort!!! j'espère que vous aimez!!!

bisousssss


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Natanalle

**genre:** tout mignon

**disclaimer:** pas à moi, même pas sasuke, sniffffff

**couple**: sasuxnaru!!!

**résumé: **et si quelqu'un avait été témoin de l'histoire de naruto et sasuke et qu'il décidait de tout raconter!!!

Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie!!!

beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé qui était l'ami mystère et franchement y'a rien de difficile mais je ne dirais rien pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore!!!

Je m'excuse aussi pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop comment est sakura mais c'est ça qui est bien avec les fics!!! on peut faire ce qu'on veut avec les perso!!!

**À Travers Mes Yeux...**

Une semaine après leur discussion...la distance qu'il y avait entre sasuke et naruto s'était encore plus élargie au point qu'ils ne se parlaient vraiment plus...

Sasuke avait décidé de rompre avec sakura, il ne supportait plus son comportement envers ses amis, et je dois dire qu'elle l'avait assez mal pris, on a su bien plus tard que c'était une amie d'enfance d'Ino...elle nous l'avait caché parce qu'elle avait un peu honte de voir comment elle était devenue!!

Mais après s'être remise de sa séparation, elle a commencé à changer, à croire que l'amour qu'elle portait à sasuke l'avait complètement obnubilé parce qu'une fois qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui, ça devenait une jeune fille adorable...j'avais commencé à croire que ça existait vraiment les dédoublements de personnalité!!!

Mais bref...passons, ce n'est pas sakura qui nous intéresse dans cette histoire même si elle y a contribué un peu...

Suite à sa rupture, sasuke a pu de nouveau passer plus de temps avec nous comme avant...mais qui veut dire avec nous, voulait aussi dire passer du temps avec naruto...c'est là que les choses se sont à nouveau compliqué!!

Ils sont redevenus comme chiens et chats, incapables de se parler sans crier, ça devenait franchement absurde...ridicule...

La fin de l'année s'est déroulé dans cette ambiance, je vous dis pas le nombre de fois où les claques ont volé!!!

Quand l'année de terminale a commencé, on avait tous à peu près 18 ans, presque des adultes, je dis bien presque parce que même si les grandes vacances les avaient éloignées, rien n'était oublié pour autant!!!

À peine avaient-ils croisé le regard de l'autre que les insultes ont repris, à la fin, c'était limite si on les évitait pas...y'avait que shikamaru que ça faisait rire, il disait qu'au moins il y avait un peu d'action dans le groupe...

Moi ça me faisait toujours autant de peine de les voir se parler comme ça, c'était comme si les deux années où ils étaient inséparables n'avaient jamais existé...comme si sasuke avait bien été seul à a mort de ses parents et que naruto ne lui avait jamais posé de main sur l'épaule...

Cette année a aussi été l'année de l'arrivée de la cousine de Neji dans l'établissement...Hinata...jolie brin de fille, d'une timidité étonnante et gentille, jamais de mauvaise humeur, toujours là pour rendre le sourire...une naruto au féminin...et lui l'a remarqué de suite, si bien qu'ils ont tout de suite sympathisé!!!

De quoi rendre jaloux n'importe qui!!!

Je me souviens, une après-midi nous nous sommes retrouvés tous assis dans la pelouse derrière le lycée pour réviser, le bac approchait à grand pas...pourtant le bac ne concernait pas Hinata, elle n'était quand première année mais elle donnait un coup de main à naruto pour certaines matières...c'était une fille très intelligente...

Mais comme les révisions n'étaient pas le fort de naruto, ils finissaient toujours par changer de sujet et se mettre à rigoler...sauf que ce jour-là y'en a un qui en a eu marre!!

- Bon Hinata tu me déranges pas, je trouve que tu as une voix agréable à entendre mais tu peux dire à ton singe d'arrêter de couiner, c'est infernal d'essayer d'étudier en l'entendant rire!!!

Le singe en question ne l'avait pas très bien pris et s'était lever pour arracher le livre que sasuke tenait entre ses mains

- Si t'as un problème grincheux!!! tu me le dis directement et tu évites de mêler Hinata à ça!!!

Sasuke n'a pas répondu, il l'a regardé de haut en bas comme s'il était insignifiant et s'est levé pour ramasser son livre et se rasseoir...j'ai regardé naruto, ses poings étaient tremblant de rage,ses yeux remplis de colère face l'inexpression de sasuke... il n'a pas cherché à répondre et est parti sans un regard en arrière...

- Fais chier!!!!

J'ai sursauté en me retournant vers sasuke qui venait de rejeter son livre et avait tourné la tête pour ne pas qu'on voit qu'au final, ça le faisait chier cette situation!!!

Je m'étais levé à mon tour pour lui rendre son bouquin et j'en avais profité pour lui poser une question

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là??!!

-...moi non plus...

m'avait-il répondu sans un regard pour moi, les yeux dans le vague à fixer un point invisible...jusqu'à ce que sakura arrive et nous dit avoir vu naruto qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme...évidemment elle n'osait pas trop lui parler après tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire mais je savais qu'au fond naruto ne lui en voulait pas...tout le monde sait que l'amour peut nous faire dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas!!

Le soir même, je retrouvais naruto devaant chez moi, assis par terre, il n'était pas aller en cours le reste de la journée...il fallait que j'ai également une conversation avec Naruto...

Il était quelques secondes dans l'entrée, il semblait réfélchir à pas mal de choses qui le perturbait mais j'attendais qu'il engage la conversation...

- Je comprend pas, Hinata est une fille superbe, gentille, intelligente, elle a tout pour elle!!! mais alors dis-moi...pourquoi j'arrive pas à être amoureux d'elle...

Sa question m'avait surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas, il s'était assis dans le salon de mon appartement et attendait visiblement une réponse que je ne pouvais lui donner, lui seul pouvait se comprendre...il lui fallait juste un coup de main...j'allais le faire à ma manière, je lui demandais alors ce qu'il ressentais quand il pensait à elle...

- Une très forte amitié...quand je la vois, j'ai immédiatement le sourire, j'ai envie de la protéger comme un frère le ferait...être toujours là pour elle et qu'elle le soit pour moi...j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais c'est tout...je pense...

Je m'étais permis un sourire parce que c'était à peu près le même sentiment que l'on avait tous pour elle, elle était la plus jeune, on voulait la protéger!!!

- Et si je te demande maintenant ce que tu ressens quand tu penses à sasuke??

Il m'avait jeter un regard surpris avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui...sans doute avait-il besoin de faire comme si je n'étais pas là pour répondre ou alors il ne trouvait pas les bons mots...

- Quand je pense à sasuke...je sens mon coeur se serrer...quand j'essaye de savoir pourquoi il se serre...ça me fait encore plus mal...et je ne comprends pas...il s'agit pourtant de moi...je sais que je ne supporte pas cette distance entre nous, je sais que j'aimerais que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient mais...c'est pas possible...tant que j'ai en moi tous ces doutes, ces questions sans réponses...je ne sais plus quoi penser...

- Les gens ont souvent du mal à se comprendre surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres sentiments, t'inquiètes pas...tu finiras par savoir...

Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, qu'aurais-je pu dire d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ma vie, c'était la leur, c'était à eux de savoir qu'au fond d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de l'un comme de l'autre!!!

Après avoir fini les épreuves du bac, nous sommes allées en boîte pour fêter ça, et cette soirée était magique parce que naruto et sasuke avait décidé de faire la paix et il se parlait tranquillement, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu, je ne saurais dire comment s'est arrivé..il n'y avait pas d'explication...on ne savait pas qui des deux avaient fait le premier pas mais voir ce sourire sur leurs visages valait tous les trésors du monde...

Mais encore une fois, quand tout est parfait, le bonheur ne dure pas...

En plein milieu de la piste, Hinata a fait malaise et a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, elle était si pâle...elle tremblait, ne sa calmait pas...et naruto qui n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus, il était complètement paniqué!!! Quand nous sommes arrivés aux urgences, elle avait perdu connaissance et on nous a forcé d'attendre dans la salle d'attente...c'était intenable, naruto faisait les cents pas, Neji claquait des pieds par terre, shika fumait clopes sur clopes dans la salle fumeur et sasuke restait assis, le visage fermé quand il s'est relevé d'un coup en voyant le médecin arriver...

Je n'oublierais jamais la phrase qu'il nous a dites...

- Je regrette de vous annoncer que votre amie a fait une overdose et malgré tout ce qu'on a fait...son coeur n'a pas supporté...je regrette mais votre amie est décédée...

Cette phrase a été suivi du cri de naruto dans le couloir tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise en répétant que c'était pas possible...que c'était un cauchemars...Ino était tombé dans les pommes retenue de justesse par Neji dont les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue, Kiba s'était retourné pour ne pas qu'on le voit et moi je ne cessais de fixer naruto sur sa chaise...j'avais beaucoup de chagrin comme tous mais je m'inquiètais de son état mental...lui qui quelques semaines auparavant voulait la protégé...j'en avais presque oublier la présence de sasuke si ce dernier ne s'était pas accroupi devant naruto et ne lui avait pas retiré les mains qu'il avait plaqué sur son visage...

Sasuke l'a forcé à le regarder dans les yeux et lui a sourit...une seconde plus tard, naruto s'était jeté dans ses bras et pleuré tout ce qu'il pouvait pleurer s'aggrippant à sasuke comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde...sasuke n'a pas pleuré ce jour-là, naruto pleurait pour deux...

Quand je suis allé chercher un café, ils s'étaient assis sur un des canapé de la salle d'attente, naruto avait la tête posé sur les genoux de sasuke et dormait tandis que ce dernier jouait avec une des ses mèches de cheveux...j'espérais vraiment que cet événement allait les rapprocher...allait leur faire ouvrir les yeux!!!

Ensuite, je me suis posé des questions, comment ça avait pu arriver, je ne comprenais pas, Hinata était une fille saine, pleine de vie, pas le genre à prendre des drogues et même si c'était encore douleureux pour certains, il fallait que je saches si quelqu'un l'avait vu prendre quelque chose...mais rien...elle n'avait bu qu'un coca et tout s'est éclaircit...on lui avait fait prendre quelque chose à son insu, quelque chose de trop fort pour son coeur...

Hinata nous avait quitté et jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement, on évitait d'en parler entre nous, ça remuait trop de peine, trop de souvenirs...

Naruto ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait se passer et sasuke le regardait toujours d'un oeil inquiet, il ne voulait plus parler, ni même sourire...je venais à me demander si le décès d'Hinata était la seule cause de son état...

Puis est venu le jour de lui dire au revoir, à tour de rôle nous sommes passés la voir, Naruto a voulu à ce que je vienne avec lui...de peur de flancher, il ne voulait plus que sasuke le regarde avec pitié...alors je l'ai regardé s'avancer vers elle et lentement se baisser pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front...j'avais mal au coeur, je me sentais pas bien...je souhaitais que cette journée se termine au plus vite...

À la fin de l'enterrement, nous sommes allés boire un verre dans notre café, tous assis en rond autour de la table...

- ça y est...c'est fini...

Avait dit Kiba en portant le verre à ses lèvres...on ne savait pas vraiment quoi se dire...quoi dire après avoir assisté à ça...

C'est là que naruto nous a tous surpris...il avait regardé sasuke comme si c'était le première fois qu'il le voyait, ce dernier en était même destabilisé parce qu'il failli lâché son verre...

- J'arrête pas d'y penser, depuis que c'est arrivé à Hinata...j'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête...c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de dire ça maintenant mais j'arrête pas de me demander comment j'aurais réagi si ça avait été...toi...

Tous les yeux se sont braqués sur lui en une fraction de seconde tandis que naruto lui ne cessait de regarder sasuke...intérieurement je m'autorisais un sourire parce que je m'étais dit "enfin..." mais j'étais triste en même temps, triste de voir qu'il a fallu qu'il arrive ça pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments...

Mais sasuke ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille car il se retourna vivement vers naruto avant de lui adressé un regard rempli de colère...

- Tu veux que je te dise, ce que t'aurais fait?? t'aurais continué à vivre parce que c'est comme ça!!! la vie continue naruto et va falloir bien falloir t'y faire!!!!

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix, naruto venait de lui ouvrir son coeur et lui, il le refermait à toute vitesse...Dans un autre élan, il avait remis son manteau et s'était levé...à peine était-il passé à côté de moi que la voix de naruto se faisait à nouveau entendre...

- Et si je te dis que c'est toi ma raison de vivre...

Personne n'avait bougé encore moins sasuke qui était resté de dos...

-...Et si je te dis que c'est toi ma raison d'exister, ma raison de respirer!!!!...Je sais que la vie continue, Je sais que Hinata va me manquer, elle me manque déjà!!! mais je sais qu'un jour ma peine va s'estomper et tout ira mieux!!!!... mais pour toi...si ça devait t'arriver alors...je préférerais qu'on me tue tout de suite plutôt que de devoir vivre avec cette souffrance...plutôt que de vivre avec le souvenir de t'avoir perdu...tu comprends donc pas que j'ai besoin de toi...que je t'aime...

Une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue en l'écoutant dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur...il avait tellement mal...et moi qui n'avait pas pleuré pour Hinata, je pleurais pour lui...pour eux qui n'arrivaient pas à se trouver...au final Naruto s'était levé, avait bousculé sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé et était sorti en courant...personne n'avait pensé à le retenir..

Je m'étais juste retourner pour voir sasuke qui s'était appuyé sur le comptoir et je pouvais voir ses épaules tremblaient tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses bras...

Quand nous nous sommes séparés, je n'ai pas cherché à parler à sasuke, je l'ai laissé là où il était, il avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer...je rentrais chez moi en traînant les pieds et je n'étais pas surpris de retrouver une fois de plus naruto assis pas terre...il s'était endormi...

Le temps que je le réveille et l'amène sur le canapé, il s'était de nouveau assoupi, il faut dire que mentalement et psychologiquement, il devait être épuisé...je le regardais...Un coup à la porte m'avait réveillé...je savais déjà qui était derrière et c'est sans surprise que j'avais fait entrer sasuke chez moi...

Je lui indiquais l'endroit où était naruto et il s'en est approché sans faire de bruit et s'est accroupi devant le fauteuil...

- on est vraiment deux beaux imbéciles naruto...

Il venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et au moment où je voulais les laisser, ce fut la voix de sasuke qui m'avait empêché, il voulait que je reste...que je l'écoute...

- On aurait pu éviter tout ce gâchis...on aurait pu éviter de se faire mal mutuellement...mais on l'a fait...alors que depuis le début on savait très bien qu'on était pas lié que par une simple amitié...ça va bien au délà...

Sa main avait glissé sur le visage de naruto et un sourire venait de se dessiner sur le visage de sasuke tandis qu'il lui parlait...

- Moi non plus...je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si c'était toi qui se serait trouvé à la place d'Hinata...moi non plus, je n'aurais pas su me relever...ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait ouvrir les yeux...pour moi, ce qu'il y a d'important dans la vie...c'est toi...que toi...rien d'autre ne compte...

Les yeux de naruto venait de s'ouvrir et il semblait réaliser tout doucement que sasuke se trouvait devant lui...j'avais tellement hâte que tout se finisse bien..

- j'ai entendu ta voix sasuke...mais je dois avoir rêver ce que tu as dit...

- non...tu n'as pas rêvé...je t'ai dis un jour que mes sentiments étaient trop confus et qu'une distance entre nous ne ferait pas de mal...j'avais tout faux...te voir avec Hinata m'a rendu dingue et j'ai su ce que tu avais ressenti quand j'étais avec sakura mais maintenant naruto...maintenant j'ai plus peur..j'ai plus peur des regards, des mots des autres...parce que je t'aime...

j'en avais assez entendu et sans un bruit je me suis éclipsé, ça ne me regardait plus parce que je savais qu'à l'heure actuelle, naruto devait être dans ses bras et répondre à ses sentiments..

Je referme mon ordinateur et m'étire, j'ai presque terminé mon livre...je regarde l'heure...12h45..

Naruto et sasuke ne vont pas tarder, ça fait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils sont ensemble...

3 ans...le temps file si vite...je me suis tellement concentré à écrire ce livre que j'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse, une fois qu'il sera fini, je la reprendrai en main!!!

Quand j'ai donné le livre à naruto, l'histoire de leur vie à eux deux, enfin pas encore fini, il m'a dit une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais...

- C'est dingue Gaara, quand je lis ce que tu as écris, j'ai l'impression de voir l'histoire à travers tes yeux...

Il venait sans s'en rendre compte de trouver le titre...

je vous laisse le soin de le deviner...

_**OWARI**_

j'ai mis le nom de Gaara à la fin!!! j'espère que vous aviez deviné que c'était lui depuis le temps!!!!!

j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, ça m'est venu d'un coup, je pouvais plus m'arrêter et rien que d'imaginer dans ma tête le passage dans le café, j'en avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il fallait que je l'écrive!!!

j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'ai pas trop parlé des perso sinon il aurait pris une plombe à écrire, je préfère tjs me concentrer sur mes personnages principaux!!!

en tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu!!!

à bientôt

gros bisousssss


End file.
